Pinkie's Epic Adventure Beyond the Fourth Wall!
by Ninja Marshmallow Cookies
Summary: Well, It looks like I've broken the fourth wall, and ended up in your world! Now a Brony and a Pegasister have to find a way to put me back... Or else not only Equestria, but Your world could be destroyed! But everything will be fine, right? Right? Please say right. Rated T for dirty human mouths.


**Pinkiepie's epic adventures beyond the fourth wall!**

**by NinjaMarshmellowCookie**

Hey everypony! (I mean everybody) It's me, Pinkiepie, your favorite cotton-candy haired pony, talking directly to you!

You're probably wondering how this came too be, me talking to you like this and all. (Well not talking, but posting on the web in writing that's meant to be directed for you! this is confusing!)

Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, Well, the beginning of my new life, When I got my cutie mark and all that! (It really explains everything, Even though It really doesn't sound like it would.)

Even though it was before Twilight Sparkle came to town, and before the episodes (Or whatever. still getting used to this 'cartoon' thing!) began, I'm pretty sure you still saw it, The events that happened when I earned my cutie mark, and learned of my love for laughter, Making others and myself laugh. (Which in my opinion is the best!)

But this power of laughter also gave me powers beyond just parties and cupcakes.

As the Element of Laughter, I have to make everyone laugh, right? I guess that explains my fourth wall powers. I have to entertain all audiences right? (Heres a good one! Why is Rainbow dash's house so cold? Because it's 20% cooler! hahahahahahahaahahaha!)

The power didn't come to me immediately, just hitting me, enlightening me immediately , letting me know _exactly_ what's beyond the fourth wall. (I didn't even know it was called that, before I warped it too much, and broke it...) I just knew there was something bigger, and that there WAS Something out there.

The revelation might have driven me crazy (You humans must think so! Janet kept talking about something with 'Cupcake!' apparently, I'm a psychopath!) But I think it gave me my bubbly personality! But anyways, think of you humans finding out the meaning to the universe. Probably afterwards, you would be able to do amazing things, finding the key to it. (Or go insane with power!) I did the same thing, but only partially, I wasn't given the exact clue to the universe.

And it also gave me the power to warp reality. A little bit. I was able to, occasionaly, put myself in places it would have been impossible to get too before, and sneeze confetti. (The power I find the coolest, in my opinion!) So, every time you see me do something 'cartoony' (As Marco calls it) It's really me and my powers. But I can only use them in unimportant situations. Sure, Being able to summon random objects when battling the Changelings would have been useful, but I can't turn it on, I can't turn it off. Mostly, I just go along with whatever the universe feels at that moment.

Over the years, My powers grew even farther! I went from being able to eat large amounts of cake as a filly, from doing my first fourth wall joke! (But It was reeeaaally hard to pull off. I don't think that I could do it too many more times.) Sometimes, I even knew exactly where too look to see the fourth wall!

Ooops! sorry! I'm rambiling! Marco's telling me to hurry up! I should get on to why I'm somehow able to post this on the internet!

So, well, It was any other day in Ponyville. I woke up and leaped out of bed, and cartwheeled into the Cake twins room.

The two little foals were about 11 months at this time, and were chattering excitedly. I did a few flips for them, and they babbled and laughed excitedly. I then flipped into the next room, down the stairs, grabbing a tray of muffins, and handing them off to Derpy while flipping over the order counter.

"Thanks Pinkie!" Said Derpy, waving to me as I rolled out the door. As I burst through, I struck a pose, But stopped after a few moments, giggling. I then walked along the main path, with a spring in my step, tossing my head side to side, admiring the scenery, and greeting everypony that passed me by.

The sun was shining, the pegasi in the sky were all as busy as bees, arranging the cloud patterns and getting ready for a scheduled storm. Except for Rainbow dash, Who was shirking her weather duties as usual. Lazing around on a cloud, far away from the group, snoring loudly. I walked under her cloud.

"Hey Dash!" I shouted. She started awake, almost falling off her cloud.

"Huh? Cloudchaser?" She asked.

"Nope!" I yelled from the ground. Rainbow dash poked her head through, looking down. She became visibly relaxed.

"Oh. It's just you Pinkie." She said, while floating down to the ground. She reached the ground, stepping lightly, and folded in her wings. "What'd you come over here for?" She asked. I realized that I had no motive for waking her up or anything. But I made one up on the spot.

"Wanna go down to Sweet Apple Acres?" I asked, hopping around her. She followed me, twisting her head around, getting dizzy.

"Uh, Yeah, sure." She looked back up at the clouds. "I have weather duties now, but... They won't miss me." She laughed, and fluttered ahead of me, down the road towards the farm.

In a little while, we reached the farm. That's when it started to go crazy.

You remember how I said that power kept growing and growing? Well, like anything that grows, it has groth spurts.

Just suddenly, as I was walking along that path, something took hold over my body. I began to squirm. The scenery seemed to fadeaway. I saw lines and markers around everything, seperating things into different sectors. Dash stood over me. She was seperated into lines too. She mouthed something, and a strange white arrow hovered over her features. She kept moving her mouth, but I couldn't hear her. Trees and birds began dissapearing. I felt a huge rush of energy, and felt as if something, like a hook had snagged my body and taken it along. I remember having one clear thought.

_The audience. I'm going to see them._

**Pinkie pie notes: Hey there, new readers! How are you doing? Fine? Okay! This little story here is going to be told from many different perspectives. Each chapter will be marked with the initials of whoever has written it! (For example, i'm PP! Ha-ha! PP! That's funny!) We're going to have lots of points of view, and they're going to repeat alot! But we might not be able to update fast enough. So just hang in there, and keep reading, loyal fanbase!**


End file.
